Photovoltaic systems, and especially concentrator-type photovoltaic systems, may require routine or even constant cleaning in order to provide maximum power production. Typically, such cleaning is performed with water, with the water that is sprayed on solar panels not recuperated after a cleaning process. Furthermore, the use of sprayed water may affect any supporting tracker, or other surrounding areas of the solar panels, adversely. As water becomes more expensive, cleaning solar panels will also become more expensive. As such, improvements are needed in the evolution of the cleaning of solar systems that include solar panels.